With the development of the communication industry in recent years, various communication products have been developed for different applications, and antenna designs adaptable to industrial standards are in a great demand. In addition, in many known microwave and radio frequency transceiver devices, it is necessary to transfer signals from one side of a multilayer circuit board to another side, and it would be desirable to make the transfer with a minimum loss in power. Traditionally, the transfer is accomplished by use of microstrip transmission lines.
Stripline slot antennas are well known in the art. These antennas are generally formed by etching a radiating aperture (slot) on one ground plane of a stripline sandwich circuit. The stripline sandwich comprises a conducting strip, and a transmission line insulatively disposed between two ground planes. Energy is coupled to the slot over the transmission line with the electric fields propagated thereon confined within the dielectric boundaries between the ground planes.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.